fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neil η
Neil η '''is a member of the Alvarez Empire and serves under Dimaria Yesta as part of her personal squad. He's the strongest and loyalist from Dimaria's team. Together with his mistress, Neil triumphed in many wars. Due to the fact that he is the Princess of War partner, Neil won the epithet of "Harlequin of War"' Appearance He has black hair, blue eyes and a pale skin. He never uses extravagant clothes, he's often seen with formal clothes in dark tones. In battles he uses a completely black outfit, reaching up to his neck and his right arm is encased in golden armor. Personality Neil polite men and almost always has a bored expression on his face. When he's with Dimaria he has a goofy expression on his face. He's very gentle with his few friends. And it seems he feels sexual attraction to powerful people. In battle, Neil is very stoic, but sometimes he scream to himself, especially when he is losing the battle. History Magic And Ablities '''Magic:' Weapon of God: 'Neil's signature magic which turns him into a Automatic Doll. He can transform and modify anything in his body. This power also allows him to healing himself. '''Take Over: Angel Soul: '''Neil has a form of Take Over enables himto take the form of the divine existences subservient to the deities above- in other words, angels. 'Jophiel Form: '''Jophiel is a powerful angel of cherub class, it is as strong as archangel. The humanity imagine it like light angel who bringing beauty to people, but it's a fight angel who brings despair to malicious minds. Also, Johpiel was the Metatron's partner, the Prince of the Divine Presence. What is ironic, because who absorbed Jophiel is War Princess partner. '''Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Neil's strength skyrockets to the point that he's able of blow a head with a single strike. Immense Speed: During the use of this form, Neil is able of being so fast that needs someone really specializing in melee to evade him. High Endurance: the skin made by that hard pale bark ensures him a extraordinary resistance, able to survive a Jupiter cannon shot without injuries. Flight: He can use his wings to fly. Magical Abilities Holy Beam: '''This form is able of make a beam with arcane properties, the effects are almost of exorcism. [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Magic '''Sword Magic:] Neil has in possession a massive red sword. This sword has the ability burn everything it touches. Focusing magic power on it, Neil can make a great red wave that melts everything in front of him. He can invoke this sword anytime. Skills '''Great Magic Power: '''as one of Alvarez Empire's elite member, Niel has an impressive magic power. He has magic power enough to fight in the battlefield for a few days without spend all he has. '''Master of Acrobatic and Fast Moves: '''since he was a child, Neil always showed notable acrobatic skills. Because of this, he's fast and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent he came across and jump high and far, even from a stationary position. These abilities also granted him impressive parkour and freerunning skills, allowing him to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly. '''Variable Status: '''the Weapon of God skills allows him to change freely his physical/melee ability. So he's able of fool mages stronger than him in melee fights. Weapons '''Sword: '''It's a curvilinear sword with red and black tones without a hilt. Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Alvarez Empire